


take it to the chorus

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [238]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for Librarians, 300, and 300 on the itunes roulette wheel corresponded to JT's "SexyBack"</p>
            </blockquote>





	take it to the chorus

The aftermath was truly spectacular.  Jenkins had stormed out, muttering imprecations in six dead languages.  Baird had followed, flashing them a look that promised dire retribution and six am wakeup calls if they didn’t have the Annex shipshape by the time she returned.

“Turn it up,” Cassandra called out as the iPod docked into the speakers Jones had produced ticked over to the next song.

Stone gave Ezekiel a withering look.  “Why am I not surprised you have this on your phone?”

Jones just grinned, broad and unrepentant, and began dancing like a snake around his broom.  “Uh, I’m bringing sexy back..”

“No you’re not,” Stone replied, blank faced.  In the corner, Cassandra was bent double with hysterical giggles as Jones winked and doubled down on his dirty dancing.

Baird watched from the doorway for a moment before snapping a pic on her phone.  But she didn’t say anything as Jones continued to edge closer to Stone, snaking his hips and rolling his shoulders.

She wanted to see who blinked first.

The rustle of pages on the table interrupted Jones solo just as she thought Stone was about to take a step back.  She winked at Cassandra as they all heading for the clippings book.  

Cassandra grinned back, rosy cheeked, before turning her attention to the next mission.


End file.
